Sega Master System
right|190pxSega Master System ' '(セガ・マスターシステムSega masutāshisutemu ), comercializada en Japón bajo el nombre SEGA Mark III, es una consola de videojuegos de 8 bit basada en cartuchos, que fue producida por Sega para competir con la Nintendo Entertainment System. Es la antecesora de la Sega Mega Drive y pertenece a la tercera generación de consolas. Aunque estuvo muy por detrás en ventas fuera de Europa y Brasil, la experiencia sentó los cimientos para que Sega continuara con su liderazgo en esos mercados durante la siguiente generación con la Mega Drive. Su cese de producción fue en 1993, con excepción de Brasil, que fue en 1996. Se vendieron en total 13 millones de unidades. Historia La Mark III fue la sucesora de la SG-1000, la primera consola creada por Sega. Fue lanzada en Japón el 20 de octubre de 1985. Al año siguiente se puso a la venta el juego Alex Kidd in Miracle World, y Alex Kidd, su protagonista, se convertiría en la mascota no oficial de Sega hasta principios de los noventa. El sistema fue rediseñado para venderlo en el mercado de Estados Unidos con el nombre de Sega Master System en junio de 1986, un año después del lanzamiento de la Nintendo Entertainment System. Salió a la venta a un precio de $200. Posteriormente fue lanzada por todo el mundo en 1987 con el nuevo nombre. Ese mismo año aparece una versión de la Master System en Japón, cuyas únicas diferencias con la Mark III son la carcasa, que ahora es similar a la usada en el resto del mundo, y que incluye de serie, integrada dentro de la misma máquina, la unidad FM, un accesorio opcional de la Mark III con un chip de sonido FM Yamaha. Este accesorio nunca salió de Japón, ni integrado ni como añadido por separado. Aunque más avanzada técnicamente que la Nintendo Entertainment System, no alcanza en EE.UU. el mismo nivel de popularidad. Esto se ha atribuido a varias causas, entre ellas el retraso en el lanzamiento y un número de cartuchos de otras compañías distintas a Sega mucho menor. Esto último debido al draconiano contrato que Nintendo obligaba a suscribir a quienes querían licenciar juegos para la NES, con cláusulas de exclusividad o retrasos de varios años entre la aparición de un juego en NES y en otras plataformas (esto le valió varias reprimendas del gobierno japonés, pero siguió en sus trece hasta su derrota legal por Codemasters). La Master System vendió 125.000 consolas en los primeros cuatro meses, y la NES 2.000.000. Nintendo tenía el 90% del mercado norteamericano por entonces. Hayao Nakayama, el CEO de Sega, decide no gastar muchos esfuerzos en un mercado dominado por la NES. En 1988, se venden los derechos de la Master System en USA a Tonka, pero su popularidad no para de caer. La decisión es considerada como muy mala, pues Tonka nunca había comercializado una videoconsola y no tenía idea de que hacer con ella. En 1990, Sega había alcanzado el éxito con la Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis y como resultado recupera los derechos de Tonka sobre la SMS. Diseña entonces la Sega Master System II, una nueva consola mucho más ligera y pequeña pero que para abaratar costes de producción, carece del botón de reset, de toma Audio/Video, del bus de expansión y del slot de tarjeta de la original. A la vez lanza un adaptador de Master System para Megadrive/Genesis, que sí que tiene el slot de tarjeta y usa la circuitería de la Megadrive (que, de hecho es dos consolas en una, incluso con dos juegos de chips gráficos y de sonido), que precisamente incluye la toma de A/V. Cuando Sega Game Gear es lanzada al mercado, uno de sus periféricos, Master Gear Converter permitiría a esta consola portátil insertar cartuchos de Master System. En un esfuerzo de luchar contra el Super Mario Bros. de Nintendo el nuevo sistema incluye en ROM el juego Alex Kidd in Miracle World, y posteriormente Sonic the Hedgehog, que se ejecutaban si no se insertaba un cartucho. Sega se volcó en promocionar el nuevo sistema, pero el cambio de generación ya se había producido y nada logró. En Japón la consola fue abandonada al salir a la venta la Sega Mega Drive. En 1991, las ventas en América del Norte eran prácticamente inexistentes, por lo que se decide abandonar ese mercado también, para intentar potenciar en mayor medida el creciente éxito de la Sega Genesis. En Europa, Sega comercializa la Master System en varios países, incluyendo algunos en los que Nintendo no vende sus consolas. Se vende bastante bien en Alemania donde es distribuida por Ariolasoft desde el invierno de 1987. Los desarrolladores europeos han creado muchos juegos para la SMS y por ello es capaz de superar a la NES en Europa. Nintendo se ve forzada a licenciar varios juegos populares de la SMS en este mercado. La Master System tuvo soporte hasta 1996 en Europa. Cuando se deja de fabricar Sega puede concentrase en su nueva Sega Saturn. Las ventas en Australia no son tan buenas como las de la NES, pero superiores proporcionalmente a las de de Norteamérica. En Nueva Zelanda es un éxito de ventas - debido a que la NES no tiene mucha influencia - y es soportada hasta 1997. Brasil es el mercado en el que alcanza más éxito, pues incluso hoy en día se siguen vendiendo consolas. El responsable de ello es Tec Toy, distribuidor en Brasil de Sega. La primera diferencia es que las Master System I y II son ambas del mismo aspecto que la Master System I en el resto de países. La Sega Master System III, aunque exteriormente similar a la Master System II, incorpora en su circuitería varios de los avances de la Sega Game Gear, por lo que el tamaño máximo de cartucho ROM pasa de 4 Mbits (512 Kilobytes) a 8 Mbits (1024 Kilobytes). Esto hace que algunos de los juegos desarrollados por Tec Toy sólo puedan ejecutarse en esta máquina y no en el resto de Master System. Trae en la ROM interna Sonic the Hedgehog. En 2002 se relanza cambiando el color de la carcasa a blanco y con varios packs de juegos, el mayor con los siguientes: 20 em 1: A Ponte, Action Fighter, Aerial Assault, Alex Kidd High Tech World, Alex Kidd in Miracle World, Alex Kidd in Shinobi World, Alex Kidd in the Lost Stars, Alien Syndrome, Aztec Adventure, Baku Baku Animal, Bank Panic, Battle Outrun, Bil Bolha, Black Belt, Bomber Raid, Bubble Bobble, Bonanza Brothers, Chase H.Q., Columns, Corrida da Pesada, Cyber Shinobi, Double Target, Dragon Crystal, Enduro Racer, Eswat - City Under Siege, Fantasy Zone, Fantasy Zone 2, Fantasy Zone 3, Faroeste, Fica 1, Força Alienígena, G-Loc, Gain Ground, Galactic Protector, Ghost House, Golden Axe, Golfmania, Global Defense, Great Soccer, Hang On, Junte 4, Keiseden, Kung-Fu Kid, Lord of the Sword, Machinegun Joe, Maze Walker, Mexe Mexe Tupi, My Hero, Nim, Parlour Games, Pedreiro Polar, Penguin Land, Pense Bem (10 Jogos), Pit Pot / Astro Warrior, Put & Puter, Rainbow Islands, Rastan Saga, Renegade, Satellite 7, Scramble Spirits, Secret Commando, Shadow Dancer, Shinobi, Slap Shot, Sonic the Hedgehog, Special Criminal Investigation, Super Space Invaders, Super Tennis, The New Zealand Story, The Ninja, Transbot, Thunder Blade, Woody Pop, World Grand Prix, World Soccer. También se lanza un modelo sin cables que usa una antena para enviar las imágenes al televisor, e incorpora el mando en la consola. Se le llama Master System Super Compact. Y para el público femenino, una versión en rosa llamada Master System Girl. Ambas son muy cotizadas por los coleccionistas, especialmente la rosa. Recientemente se ha lanzado la Master System Handy, que sigue la estela de otras consolas en un mando. Carce de slot de cartuchos y funciona con 4 pilas o un adaptador de corriente. Sólo tiene salidas RCA de Audio/Vídeo y 27 juegos internos. Y, de nuevo, un botón reset. En el apartado soft, y con licencia expresa de Sega para ello, Tec Toy adapta varios títulos a personajes locales. Así Wonder Boy in Monster Land pasa a ser Monica no Castelo do Dragao, donde Wonder Boy es sustituido por Monica (el popular personaje infantil de Maurício de Sousa: en Brasil tiene hasta parque temático propio) y la espada flamígera por su conejito de felpa, con el que exorciza monstruos y fantasmas. Sapo Xule (otro personaje popular) también ve como su sprite sustituye al protagonista de otros dos juegos japoneses. TransBot pasa a ser Nuclear Creature. Pero en lugar de conformarse con explotar lo existente y como mucho trasladarlo al portugués, crean nuevos desarrollos, tanto de temas locales como Sítio do Pica Pau Amarelo (lugar donde se desarrollan muchas de las obras del autor brasileño Monteiro Lobato) y Castelo Ra-Tim-Bum (serie de la emisora TV Cultura), como crean una excelente adaptación de Street Fighter II, o son los primeros en presentar en 8 bits a Tails, el zorro de dos colas inseparable compañero de Sonic. La conversión de juegos de Game Gear a Master System es también una constante. Corea del Sur es un caso especial. Allí Samsung comercializa la Gam*boy, una Master System I con licencia (aunque otras fuentes la califican de pirata, no es así), pero la similitud del nombre con la Gameboy causa su cambio a Aladdinboy (Samsung llamará a la Megadrive Super Aladdinboy). El formato de sus cartuchos es el mismo que el japonés, pero allí se publican muchos juegos occidentales inéditos en Japón (de forma legal o pirata) La Sega Game Gear es una portátil, también de SEGA, cuyo hardware está basado en el de la Master System, pero mejorando la paleta de colores (4096 colores frente a 64, aunque en ambos casos sólo 32 pueden usarse al mismo tiempo), ampliando el tamaño de cartucho (lo que permite escenarios y efectos sonoros mayores) y añadiendo un puerto de comunicaciones para conectar dos consolas en partidas multijugador. A diferencia del resto de la primera generación de consolas de mano en color, es capaz de mostrar imágenes de Tv en su pantalla mediante un accesorio sintonizador. Juegos *''20 em 1'' (1995) *''4 Pak All Action'' (1995) *''Ace of Aces'' (1991) *''Action Fighter'' (1986) *''The Addams Family'' (1993) *''Aerial Assault'' (1990) *''After Burner'' (1987) *''Air Rescue'' (1992) *''Aladdin'' (1994) *''Alex Kidd BMX Trial'' (1987) *''Alex Kidd in Miracle World'' (1986) *''Alex Kidd in Shinobi World'' (1990) *''Alex Kidd: High-Tech World'' (1989) *''Alex Kidd: The Lost Stars'' (1988) *''ALF'' (1989) *''Alien Storm'' (1991) *''Alien Syndrome'' (1987) *''Alien³'' (1992) *''Altered Beast'' (1989) *''American Baseball''/''Reggie Jackson Baseball'' (1988) *''American Pro Football''/''Walter Payton Football'' (1989) *''Andre Agassi Tennis'' (1993) *''Anmitsu Hime'' (1987) *''Arcade Smash Hits'' (1992) *''Argos no Juujiken'' (1988) *''Ariel the Little Mermaid'' (1992) *''As Aventuras da TV Colosso'' (1996) *''Assault City'' (1990) *''Astérix and the Great Rescue'' (1993) *''Astérix and the Secret Mission'' (1993) *''Astérix'' (1991) *''Astro Warrior'' (1986) *''Ayrton Senna's Super Monaco GP II'' (1992) *''Aztec Adventure: The Golden Road to Paradise'' (1987) *''Back to the Future II'' (1990) *''Back to the Future III'' (1991) *''Baku Baku Animal'' (1998) *''Bank Panic'' (1987) *''Basketball Nightmare'' (1989) *''Batman Returns'' (1992) *''Battle OutRun'' (1989) *''Battletoads in Battlemaniacs'' (1994) *''Black Belt'' (1986) *''Blade Eagle 3-D'' (1988) *''Bomber Raid'' (1989) *''Bonanza Bros.'' (1991) *''Bonkers Wax Up!'' (1995) *''Bram Stoker's Dracula'' (1993) *''Bubble Bobble'' (1991) *''Buggy Run'' (1993) *''California Games 2'' (1993) *''California Games'' (1989) *''Captain Silver'' (1988) *''Casino Games'' (1988) *''Castelo Rá-Tim-Bum'' (1997) *''Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse'' (1990) *''Champions of Europe'' (1992) *''Championship Hockey'' (1992) *''Chapolim X Dracula: Um Duelo Assustador'' (1993) *''Chase HQ'' (1991) *''Cheese Cat-Astrophe Starring Speedy Gonzales'' (1995) *''Choplifter'' (1986) *''Chuck Rock II: Son of Chuck'' (1993) *''Chuck Rock'' (1992) *''Cloud Master'' (1989) *''Columns'' (1990) *''Comical Machine Gun Joe'' (1986) *''Cool Spot'' (1993) *''Cosmic Spacehead'' (1993) *''The Cyber Shinobi'' (1990) *''Cyborg Hunter'' (1988) *''Daffy Duck in Hollywood'' (1993) *''Dallyeora Pigu Wang'' (1995) *''Danan: The Jungle Fighter'' (1990) *''Dead Angle'' (1989) *''Deep Duck Trouble Starring Donald Duck'' (1993) *''Desert Speedtrap'' (1993) *''Desert Strike'' (1992) *''Dick Tracy'' (1990) *''Dinobasher Starring Bignose the Caveman'' (1993) *''The Dinosaur Dooley'' (1993) *''Double Dragon'' (1988) *''Double Hawk'' (1990) *''Dr. Hello'' (1991) *''Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine'' (1994) *''Dragon Crystal'' (1991) *''Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story'' (1995) *''Dynamite Duke'' (1990) *''Dynamite Dux'' (1989) *''Dynamite Headdy'' (1994) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1996) *''Ecco the Dolphin'' (1993) *''Ecco: The Tides of Time'' (1996) *''Enduro Racer'' (1987) *''ESWAT: Cyber Police'' (1990) *''F1'' (1993) *''F-16 Fighter'' (1986) *''FA Tetris'' (1990) *''Fantastic Dizzy'' (1993) *''Fantasy Zone II: The Tears of Opa-Opa'' (1987) *''Fantasy Zone: The Maze'' (1987) *''Fantasy Zone'' (1986) *''Férias Frustradas do Pica-Pau'' (1996) *''FIFA International Soccer'' (1993) *''Fire & Forget 2'' (1990) *''Fire & Ice'' (1995) *''The Flash'' (1993) *''The Flintstones'' (1991) *''Forgotten Worlds'' (1991) *''Gain Ground'' (1990) *''Galactic Protector'' (1988) *''Galaxy Force'' (1989) *''Gangster Town'' (1987) *''Gauntlet'' (1990) *''Ghost House'' (1986) *''Ghostbusters'' (1987) *''Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' (1991) *''Global Defense'' (1987) *''Global Gladiators'' (1993) *''G-LOC: Air Battle'' (1991) *''Golden Axe Warrior'' (1991) *''Golden Axe'' (1989) *''Golfamania'' (1990) *''Golvellius: Valley of Doom'' (1988) *''GP Rider'' (1993) *''Great Baseball'' (1987) *''Great Basketball'' (1987) *''Great Football'' (1987) *''Great Golf (1986)'' (1986) *''Great Golf'' (1987) *''Great Ice Hockey'' (1986) *''Great Soccer'' (1985) *''Great Volleyball'' (1987) *''Hang-On'' (1985) *''Heavyweight Champ''/''George Foreman's KO Boxing'' (1992) *''Heroes of the Lance'' (1991) *''High School! Kimengumi'' (1986) *''Hokuto no Ken'' (1986) *''Home Alone'' (1993) *''Hook'' (unreleased) *''Hoshi wo Sagashite...'' (1988) *''Impossible Mission'' (1990) *''The Incredible Crash Dummies'' (1993) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (1994) *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1990) *''James "Buster" Douglas Knockout Boxing'' (1990) *''James Bond: The Duel'' (1993) *''James Pond 2: Codename RoboCod'' (1993) *''Joe Montana Football'' (1991) *''The Jungle Book'' (1993) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''Kenseiden'' (1988) *''King's Quest I: Quest for the Crown'' (1989) *''Klax'' (1991) *''Krusty's Fun House'' (1992) *''Kung Fu Kid'' (1987) *''Land of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse'' (1992) *''Laser Ghost'' (1991) *''Legend of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse'' (1994) *''Lemmings'' (1992) *''Line of Fire'' (1991) *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''Lord of the Sword'' (1988) *''Loretta no Shouzou'' (1987) *''Lucky Dime Caper Starring Donald Duck'' (1991) *''Mahjong Sengoku Jidai'' (1987) *''Marble Madness'' (1992) *''Marksman Shooting & Trap Shooting'' (1986) *''Marksman Shooting / Trap Shooting / Safari Hunt'' (1987) *''Master Games 1'' (1993) *''Master of Darkness'' (1992) *''Masters of Combat'' (1993) *''Maze Hunter 3-D'' (1988) *''Megumi Rescue'' (1988) *''Mercs'' (1991) *''Michael Jackson's Moonwalker'' (1990) *''Mickey's Ultimate Challenge'' (1998) *''Micro Machines'' (1993) *''Miracle Warriors: Seal of the Dark Lord'' (1987) *''Missile Defense 3-D'' (1987) *''Monopoly'' (1987) *''Montezuma's Revenge'' (1989) *''Mortal Kombat 3'' (1995) *''Mortal Kombat II'' (1994) *''Mortal Kombat'' (1993) *''Ms. Pac-Man'' (1991) *''My Hero'' (1986) *''Nekkyuu Koushien'' (1988) *''The New Zealand Story'' (1992) *''Ninja Gaiden'' (1992) *''The Ninja'' (1986) *''Olympic Gold'' (1992) *''Operation Wolf'' (1990) *''The Ottifants'' (1993) *''OutRun 3-D'' (1989) *''OutRun Europa'' (1991) *''OutRun'' (1987) *''Pac-Mania'' (1991) *''Paperboy'' (1990) *''Parlour Games'' (1987) *''Pat Riley Basketball'' (unreleased) *''Penguin Land'' (1987) *''PGA Tour Golf'' (1993) *''Phantasy Star'' (1988) *''Pit Pot'' (1985) *''Pit-Fighter'' (1991) *''Populous'' (1991) *''Poseidon Wars 3-D'' (1988) *''Power Strike'' (1988) *''Power Strike II'' (1993) *''Predator 2'' (1992) *''Prince of Persia'' (1992) *''Pro Wrestling'' (1986) *''Psychic World'' (1991) *''Psycho Fox'' (1990) *''Putt & Putter'' (1992) *''Quartet'' (1987) *''Quest for the Shaven Yak Starring Ren Hoëk & Stimpy'' (1993) *''R.C. Grand Prix'' (1990) *''Rainbow Islands'' (1993) *''Rambo III'' (1988) *''Rampage'' (1988) *''Rampart'' (1993) *''Rastan'' (1989) *''Renegade'' (1993) *''Rescue Mission'' (1988) *''Road Rash'' (1993) *''RoboCop 3'' (1993) *''RoboCop vs. The Terminator'' (1993) *''Rocky'' (1987) *''R-Type'' (1988) *''Running Battle'' (1990) *''Safari Hunt'' (1986) *''Sagaia'' (1992) *''Sangokushi III'' (1994) *''Sapo Xule - S.O.S Lagoa Poluida'' (1995) *''Satellite 7'' (1985) *''Scramble Spirits'' (1989) *''Secret Command'' (1986) *''Sega Chess'' (1991) *''Sega World Tournament Golf'' (1993) *''Sensible Soccer'' (1993) *''Shadow Dancer'' (1991) *''Shadow of the Beast'' (1992) *''Shanghai'' (1988) *''Shinobi'' (1988) *''Shooting Gallery'' (1987) *''The Simpsons: Bart vs. the Space Mutants'' (1992) *''The Simpsons: Bart vs. the World'' (1993) *''Sítio do Picapau Amarelo'' (1997) *''Slap Shot'' (1990) *''Smash TV'' (1992) *''The Smurfs'' (1994) *''The Smurfs Travel the World'' (1996) *''Snail Maze'' (1986) *''Solomon no Kagi'' (1988) *''Sonic Blast'' (1997) *''Sonic Chaos'' (1993) *''Sonic Spinball'' (1995) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (1992) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1991) *''Sonic's Edusoft'' (no lanzado) *''Space Gun'' (1992) *''Space Harrier 3-D'' (1988) *''Space Harrier'' (1986) *''Special Criminal Investigation'' (1992) *''Speedball 2'' (1991) *''Speedball'' (1992) *''SpellCaster'' (1989) *''Spider-Man vs. The Kingpin'' (1990) *''Spider-Man: Return of the Sinister Six'' (1992) *''Sports Pad Football'' (1987) *''Sports Pad Soccer'' (1987) *''Spy vs. Spy'' (1986) *''Star Wars'' (1993) *''Street Fighter II''' (1997) *''Streets of Rage 2'' (1993) *''Streets of Rage'' (1993) *''Strider II'' (1992) *''Strider'' (1991) *''Submarine Attack'' (1990) *''Sukeban Deka II'' (1986) *''Summer Games'' (1988) *''Super Boy 4'' (1992) *''Super Kick-Off'' (1991) *''Super Monaco GP'' (1990) *''Super Off Road'' (1991) *''Super Racing'' (1988) *''Super Space Invaders'' (1991) *''Super Tennis'' (1986) *''Superman: The Man of Steel'' (1993) *''T2: The Arcade Game'' (1993) *''Taz in Escape from Mars'' (1996) *''Taz-Mania'' (1992) *''Tecmo World Cup '93'' (1993) *''Teddy Boy'' (1985) *''Tennis Ace'' (1989) *''Tensai Bakabon'' (1988) *''The Terminator'' (1992) *''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1993) *''Thunder Blade'' (1988) *''Time Soldiers'' (1989) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (1992) *''TransBot'' (1985) *''Trivial Pursuit: Genus Edition'' (1992) *''Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar'' (1990) *''Ultimate Soccer'' (1993) *''Vigilante'' (1988) *''Virtua Fighter Animation'' (1996) *''Wanted!'' (1989) *''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1989) *''Wimbledon II'' (1993) *''Wimbledon'' (1992) *''Winter Olympics'' (1994) *''Wolfchild'' (1993) *''Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap'' (1989) *''Wonder Boy in Monster Land'' (1988) *''Wonder Boy in Monster World'' (1993) *''Wonder Boy'' (1987) *''Woody Pop'' (1987) *''World Class Leader Board'' (1991) *''World Cup Italia '90'' (1990) *''World Cup USA 94'' (1994) *''World Games'' (1989) *''World Grand Prix'' (1986) *''WWF WrestleMania: Steel Cage Challenge'' (1992) *''Xenon 2: Megablast'' (1991) *''X-Men: Mojo World'' (1996) *''Ys: The Vanished Omens'' (1988) *''Zaxxon 3-D'' (1987) *''Zillion II: The Tri Formation'' (1987) *''Zillion'' (1987) *''Zool'' (1993) Vídeos - Commercial 2= Archivo:Sega Master System - Video Game Console - TV Game Commercial - Retro Gaming - 1987 - Commercisl 3= Archivo:Commercial Master System - Unete a Los Heroes= Archivo:Anuncio Sega Master System y Mega Drive 90's Commercial - Now, there no limits= Archivo:Sega Master System Commercial-0 - Segascope 3D= Archivo:Sega Master System - Segascope 3D Commercial - Shinobi= Archivo:Sega Master System - Shinobi Commercial - }} Curiosidades *En la serie Un Show Más, Mordecai y Rigby usan una consola parecida a esta. *Debido a que Space Harrier fue un juego muy popular de Sega para muchas consolas Arcade y para la Sega Master System, la música principal de Space Harrier fue introducida como tema de la BIOS japonesa de la Sega Master System. *En 2009, el sitio web de videojuegos IGN calificó a la Sega Master System como la 20ª mejor videoconsola de todos los tiempos. *Debido a esta calificación, se podría decir que fue una de las consolas de Sega mas populares de todos los tiempos. *La Sega Master System se podrá verse en el circuito Carrera de Ages del juego ''Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed''. Galería 230px-Master_System_logo.svg.png|Logo de la Master System. 800px-MasterSystem1.jpg|La Sega Master System. SMS2_US.jpg|La Master System II. Categoría:Consolas Categoría:Consolas de Sega